


Developments

by InikiMelset



Series: Glory To Cardassia - Part 1 [4]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InikiMelset/pseuds/InikiMelset
Summary: New duties; Conflicts along the border; gathering information; a traumatic loss,
Series: Glory To Cardassia - Part 1 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501346
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Developments

Because of the rapid expansion of the fleet to respond to the escalation of warfare along the Federation-Cardassian border, promotions were rapid; a number of Glinns were promoted to Gul Ninth Order after having served only two years as Glinn of the Third Order. Melset was assigned a cruiser of her own, the Orissà, after Gul Dukat became Prefect of Bajor. Four months of intensive training and courses followed by rigorous testing saw the provisional promotion formalized.

The crew had quickly adjusted to her style which was calm and restrained, but, if she was provoked, could switch immediately to viciously, even brutally aggressive. Within weeks the personnel of the Orissà realized that Melset's ways of dealing with attacks and incursions were unpredictable, different at each encounter.

The leader of the fleet in which she was serving was Gul Parn, a division commander who was well-known for developing highly effective strategies in conflicts with enemy forces. From him she had learned to make use of the slightest anomaly in space to conceal a ship or even a fleet to make attacks even more devastating and demoralizing for opponents.

“Division: lay in course for Surya’Nor; establish duty rosters for layover, shifts R&R. ETA, 5 C-standard days.” All of the bridge crews expectantly looked at Gul Parn who appeared on the screen when he added, “Central Command wishes to commend us for successful completion of the current mission. All of the Guls in your division have been accorded one shift off-duty. They can accord their crews the same privilege at their discretion.”

Melset heard suppressed, excited comments from the vars and glinns on duty and refrained from a call to order; she herself barely kept from smiling in anticipation as Guls usually were always considered on call, so this downtime was an inestimable luxury. _It is one of the newer stations close to the border; so it should provide everything my crew enjoys – and I_.

At the end of her shift, she left the bridge; at passing two personnel who were just coming on duty, she did not reprimand the officers for discussing plans for their downtime rather than duties. Everyone was looking forward to what the Promenade and gaming areas had to offer, especially as Cardassian cruisers were not equipped with any form of entertainment facilities, Central Command considering such elements a risk for combat readiness.

Glinn Arik reported to her ready room within barely an hour. “Gul Melset, Shifts for downtime and onboard duty have been established. A skeleton crew will suffice.” He handed her the padd.

The gul briefly scanned the information and nodded. “I see you have included yourself for onboard duty first shift.”

“Indeed. As it is to me to determine the schedules of the others, they should see that I also have my chance of downtime, but no priority over them,” the officer explained. “It is better for morale, especially after the past conflicts.”

Melset nodded her approval. “Glinn Arik, may I call your attention to the fact that I do not wish to see you around here anymore afterwards. Unless… wait just a minute.” she quickly input a code. “You can contact and speak to your wife from your quarters. I take it Elessa Farun has given you your first child?”

Arik inclined his head. “Yes, Gul Melset, a daughter. We have chosen the name Ilema.”

“Then congratulations are in order. By all means contact your home. This occasion is special.”

Glinn Arik was pleased about this privilege and said, “This is most kind, Gul Melset,” saluted, and left to obey the order.

Pensively, she watched him quickly walk along the corridor before the door slid shut then shut down the communit and rose to leave as well. _As soon as Devrin has been promoted, it will be my turn._ She touched her right wrist; she was wearing the bracelet Kovar had given her under her uniform sleeve and knew that he was wearing an exact copy in accordance with Kelani custom. For a moment, she wished that she could spend her downtime in his company as she had before receiving command of the Orissà.

After seeing to some last details of organization and registering a report on the past six hours, she went to the transporter bay. As soon as she had materialized on the station her communicator activated.

“Gul Melset here.”

"This is Gul Parn, report immediately to Gul Sadren's office. Parn out."

"On my way. Melset out." She wondered about being called to the office of the Gul commanding the station; for the most part, such an order meant that some kind of disciplinary action was waiting for the one concerned. _I cannot recall any dereliction of duty. Well, I shall learn what is wrong soon enough_.

She entered to see that her commanding officer was already there. "Gul Sadren, this is Gul Melset."

She saluted and stood at attention, eyes forward.

Parn gave her a nod of acknowledgement, his glance friendly.

Sadren inclined his head in greeting. "We have been discussing you, Gul Melset."

No, doesn't seem like there is any trouble in store... Her initial apprehension was only normal, especially as it was very easy to run afoul of the numerous regulations. In spite of the rigour of her command style, and intolerance of the slightest sign of insubordination, she often bent some of the more obscure regulations for the sake of efficiency; under circumstances this could be grounds for at least a reprimand. Whatever the reaction depended on her own commander's principles, but especially on the success of the mission at hand. She stood at attention, waiting.

"At ease, Gul Melset," the station commander stated with the barest hint of a smile. "Gul Parn has given me a detailed description of your command methods, your including some select vars in discussions of strategy; you also made the quite unusual request that a member of the Obsidian Order be assigned to your ship immediately after your taking command of the Orissà.” A barely noticeable grin as he said, “It turned out Major Tepek was already in place. His presence has so far provided us with a remarkable amount of supplementary information. An entry in your files further states that you attended a year of courses with the Order parallel to your studies at the Military Academy. May I inquire why?”

“It appeared essential to possess training in certain methods of the Order as to interrogative procedures, linguistic skills, electronics, as well as installation of surveillance devices. I have used these elements repeatedly, respectively offer my own crew supplementary training that will be of use to them.” Melset’s reply was matter-of-fact.

Sadren nodded. “In addition, your abilities in dealing with offworlders have already become apparent. Due to these circumstances, both Gul Parn and I have agreed you should be accorded the responsibility of mentoring a Glinn who has just graduated from the Military Academy and is in the final phase of command training."

Their system was highly complex with six temporary assignments at the end of which increasingly rigorous tests in all areas of command were scheduled. Certainly, advancement also depended on merit, recognizing strategic advantages, showing initiative and successfully completing missions, as well as a certain amount of intrigue, too, though this was never openly admitted. Normally, it was the most experienced who were entrusted with Vars' and Glinns' training.

The Gul remained silent, waiting for more information, not showing by the slightest shift in posture or expression that this assignment was a totally unexpected development.  
T_his is most unusual, especially as I myself am still being evaluated at intervals by the division’s commander, Gul Parn. It is only at fourth Order that mentoring duties begin. I know I am due for promotion to Gul Eighth Order in a year; as yet, I am but Nineth. I wonder if this is a trap to catch me in error or to discover weaknesses in my command._

Her thoughts were interrupted when Gul Sadren met her eyes and continued, "Glinn Talor will be assigned to you for training for a period of six months before transferring to another cruiser. I maintain exposure to and observation of contrasting styles of command is most useful in establishing one's own future methods. For you, it should be an interesting situation as well. You know all requirements of mentoring procedures so feel free to supplement the training as you deem necessary."

The only reply was a barely perceptible nod of agreement, followed by the evenly pronounced comment, "Yes, I shall, and will transmit recordings to you at seven-day intervals." After a moment, she added, as if to herself, "To judge by the name, she is from the Gerschechi region; I have frequently cooperated with members of this group."

Gul Sadren agreed, "Your supposition is correct. As you, she has graduated with top marks, is an excellent strategist and should serve under as many different commanders as possible."

He waited for a reaction, but none was forthcoming. All he saw was the same vigilant attitude, the same respectful stance and unreadable expression. After having read her files, he knew about Melset's determination and discipline; she belonged to an ethnic group which had preserved its own customs in spite of having been dispersed throughout Cardassia Prime but had soon begun returning to its original province; the Kelani even spoke a variant of Cardassi. In the beginning there had been jokes, remarks. It was an uncontested fact that Cardassians were not exactly tolerant of differences even in an environment that reflected unity when seen from the outside.

She had established herself by excelling in hand-to-hand combat as well as her instinct for finding her opponent's weakness and zeroing in on it without scruples. Afterwards, though, the conflict resolved, the matter was considered closed and she cooperated with her erstwhile detractors, which earned her their respect. Later on, when she was ordered to establish teams, she selected members according to their abilities, not considering ethnicity or even friendship.

No use waiting for a reaction. "Dismissed. Glinn Talor; and the nine Vars you are being accorded will beam aboard within ten hours, the time you have before departing on the next mission. You are welcome to make use of the Promenade: missions are to be extended, so this amount of downtime may well become a luxury."

A salute, the call of 'Talsvar Kardassu!' followed by a perfect about-face before she walked out, self-assured and unhurried.

"Gul Parn, I still have some details to discuss with you," he stated, turning to the squadron's commander. "That one would make an excellent candidate for an offworld mission should the Order ever require a surgically-altered undercover agent on Vulcan," Gul Sadren stated with a shrug.

"My thought exactly. When she was assigned to my division, I read the entries about her prior career on her datapadd and learned she belongs to a minority whose population is once again concentrated in Kelan Province. While her customs are not too much at variance with those of the others, there are some preconceptions against her ethnicity. Her father, Gul Losir Damar, is in Central Command, and her mother, Delhina Melset, an instructor at the Obsidian Order’s Advanced Education Facilities.”

Parn nodded, remembering. “Her year of Obsidian Order training has helped her develop her innate adaptability, and she is excellent at manipulating offworlders' responses to suit her purpose. You should see her deal with prisoners ... In fact, I have a visual recording of the last interrogation she effected which I want to pass on to Central Command and the Order." He laughed, "Without laying one finger on the captive I let her interrogate, Melset extracted all the relevant facts. She only sat there, staring at him motionlessly, silently, whatever he did, just uttering a prolonged warning hiss whenever he made the slightest move towards her. In the end, he actually 'pleaded to be debriefed', as she put it."

Later that day, she was in the general security area with two of her officers to lock away items she had acquired for her family and herself along with some wins from gaming. Their conversation was interrupted when she was notified by Var Deron, "Gul Melset, Glinn Talor has just beamed aboard to report for duty."

"Accompany her to the ready room. Gul Melset out." She went to her office which she had equipped so that it revealed nothing about its occupant: 6 chairs, a desk with a comm unit, the insignia of the Cardassian Union was on the wall behind her chair, a holograph of Loo'Wess on the opposite wall. _The less to be inferred, the better. Never offer anyone, neither prisoner nor fellow officer a point of reference by which to gauge your reactions, interests or preferences and thus try to influence you._ This principle had always served her well.

The officer who entered, preceded by Var Deron, was Gul Melset's junior by roughly three years, and true Gerschechi type: very tall, solidly built without appearing heavy, thick black, glossy hair worn shorter than norm and blue eyes which showed a brief flicker of disbelief at seeing her commanding officer. Apart from this lapse, the Glinn’s manner was confident, unhesitating, even arrogant. Melset evaluated her calmly before making eye contact, holding it for some moments. _Gul Sadren, you may well have sent me an individual with great potential who could, however, endanger her career if not consequently instructed to adhere to regulations and procedures_.

"Glinn Talor reporting for duty." Melset took the padd Talor held out to her.

"I take it you have recently graduated from the Academy. Which branch have you selected?"

"Command, defence systems, security."

_Even intonation, prompt, concise answers_... Melset gave a nod of approval. "Further areas of competence?"

"Oral and written use of Klingon, Bajoran, Federation Standard; decoding encryptions up to level 5."

"That should come in useful," Melset commented evenly, but did not specify, only input some notes on postings Talor would be assigned while on her ship. "One more formality, Glinn Talor, and you are free to go to quarters." She spoke into the intercomm. "Major Tepek, please report to the ready room. Glinn Talor has arrived."

_What is this? There’s a member of the Obsidian Order on this cruiser, and the gul treats him as though he were an equal, respectfully, even amicably!_ The officer could not completely conceal her astonishment as the normal relationship between Order and Military was mainly determined by mutual contempt and suspicion, at times even open hostility; for the most part, both organizations had their own specific agendas, hardly interacting except when cooperating in the interest of ensuring security or prosecuting traitors that represented a common threat. This separation of the two groups was crucial to maintain Cardassia's security and to avoid any favouritism or conspiracies.

"Major Tepek, may I introduce you to Glinn Talor who is serving on the Orissà as of today for a six-month introductory phase before transferral to her first permanent assignment." She seems surprised. It will be best to inform her of the problems we have been experiencing.

The major looked at the newcomer calmly, evaluatingly, his expression cold, as though inspecting a new specimen or an especially refractory prisoner, then, apparently satisfied with what he saw, wordlessly turned back to Gul Melset.

"My dear Major Tepek, I would be most grateful if you could find the time to instruct her in the following..." She handed him a list. "Feel free to add further elements you think may be essential."

Tepek quickly glanced at the various details, "Standard expectations, Gul Melset. Due to current developments, I suggest expanding the requirements to use of drugs in the course of interrogations and the installation of observation devices, both visual and auditory," he stated, inputting the information and apparently establishing a preliminary schedule. "Establishing protective measures to preclude extraction of crucial information from databanks might be commendable as well."

The Gul read the information in turn, nodded her approval and after a brief exchange Glinn Talor could not understand as it was in a Cardassi dialect unknown to her, Major Tepek left.

"As you know, we frequently take captives," Melset explained, "The Order has quite interesting methods of extracting information; be assured Major Tepek is excellent at them all. He will advise you on various details should you have questions, so do not hesitate to address him. Furthermore, I have requested he give you a series of lessons: a compressed variant of those I took in the Order. You will be kept busy with this supplementary instruction, but once you have a command of your own, interrogations and observation of crew will be within your jurisdiction, and unavoidable. It is always commendable to do interrogations yourself to assure you get exactly those details you want." As an afterthought, she added, "Of course, there is constant surveillance on this ship, in every area, without exceptions. You may be informed of the fact that there is a growing dissident movement that is working to establish a civilian government; I refuse to have any subversive elements destabilizing my crew, thus these precautionary measures."

Talor gave a brief nod of agreement. Anything compromising Cardassia's security had to be eliminated mercilessly. The military had given their worlds the little prosperity they now had and, by means of annexing other systems and establishing alliances they could obtain the resources they so desperately needed. It was these alliances that made it possible to conceal troop build-up on the border that remained undiscovered until it was too late to effect countermeasures. Moreover, every home and every public place was equipped with surveillance devices; Cardassians did not think it unusual; much to the contrary, they felt protected at all times, confident that, come what might, justice would prevail and all crimes punished.

While preparing to copy Glinn Talor's file onto the main computer, Gul Melset briefly looked up at her. "It shall be back in your quarters within the hour. The ship's quartermaster has already seen to whatever you will require as to uniform and hand weapons. In case you should require anything else, contact Glinn Geron.”

“Thank you, Gul Melset.”

There was no immediate reply. After a moment, Gul Melset addressed her. "Glinn Talor, your initial reaction which, by the way, was so carefully disguised that I hardly noticed it, indicates you were taken unawares at recognizing that I am Kelani. This is the case, with all this implies. It would be advisable to remember this: We all serve Cardassia, and do not permit our differences to jeopardize our common goal. In fact, diversity is our strength, even though Humans maintain we are all alike." Melset’s voice was even.

Talor was taken aback. _She has actually noticed my reaction. Have to be careful with her; that gul's ethnicity is far more conservative than my own, preserving some views and customs considered backward by the mainstream, and that even though our codes are anything but liberal_.

Not reacting to Talor's continued covert evaluation, Melset continued, "Observe everything; I frequently make the time for discussion of various aspects of command and strategy with my Glinns and Vars; the officers have also been instructed to give you information whenever you require it. The mission files, some of which date back to my predecessor, are at your disposal now that your access code has been entered."

Glinn Talor met her superior’s eyes, realizing that very little escaped this one's notice, "This is most kind. I shall avail myself of your offer," she answered in the same formal phrasing.

Melset pressed a button. “Glinn Masok, please report to my ready room.”

He came in within minutes. “Glinn Masok reporting.”

“Glinn Talor’s quarters are in section R-D 15. Please show her to them.”

Glinn Masok saluted and waited for further orders. “I take it the Vars who were due to arrive are already on board?”

“Yes, Gul Melset. I have shown them to their quarters.”

She turned back to the Glinn, "That is all. Dismissed. Glinn Arik will bring you your schedule within ten minutes."

********************

This time the fleet of twelve ships, led by Gul Parn, remained well within the borders - there had been repeated incursions by Federation ships; to the Empire, it appeared they were trying to add territory that belonged to Cardassia to their own, or, as Melset suspected, attempting to irritate them so far as to have Cardassia build up a strong military presence along the contested borders, thus leaving those which could become the next target relatively unprotected. It was a customary tactic to attack various sectors at random, creating uncertainty and aggression that could lead to rash responses, even from her people.

One shipboard afternoon, Glinns Arik, Patra and Masok were discussing a topic that never failed to intrigue them.

Jal sat down at a table where his friends had already settled and, taking a bite of meat, said, “Who can understand the Federation’s concept of command? Would you believe Starfleet regulations expect a commander to stay on board, out of harm's way? How can the crew’s feeling of solidarity develop and strengthen? A cruiser's commander is expected to fight side by side with his or her troops, guarded by three select crewmembers of course.”

“There is no other way, believe me. We share all risks and, subsequently, the honour in case of a victory.” Glinn Arik stated.

Gul Melset came over to join them, nodding at the Glinns to continue their meal as she began her own. “The Federation forces find our military system disquieting because they think the individual is not valued as highly as is the case in their own societies.”

That was a surprise for Glinn Kovar who added, “It is true we rarely show shock or distress when a crewmember, friend or fellow officer is lost in battle. They think our vaporizing our dead after removing all forms of identification is because we are ‘brutes with no ethics or feelings.’”

An Ubarit female, Glinn Patra, inclined her head. She had lost a close friend in the last battle and now added in a very low voice. “Spend time weeping for a lost comrade? No. Sorrow has to be vented in even fiercer attacks, to inflict the same loss on the enemy. Openly displayed grief in conflict implies a lack of resolve, such a troop or officer may well present a liability in crises; in contrast, our increased determination to win arouses fear and apprehension.”

Gul Melset considered her briefly. “You and your vars took out the better part of the platoon that was keeping us pinned down. They paid dearly, as there were a number of casualties; I have seen to it that all of you have received commendations.”

The Glinn looked up at the gul with surprise. “We were only doing our duty.”

“Yes, I know. But you helped turn the battle in our favour.”

“Very quietly, Glinn Jal added, “Never let yourself be taken captive, never surrender, but fight to the last man, taking as many of your enemies with you as possible. All of us have taken the Pledge to serve Cardassia to the last drop of blood, to our very last breath.”

With concealed pride, Gul Melset considered the Glinns at table with her; young, deeply patriotic officers, they had no illusions about glorious battles. All had been severely injured at least once, had seen friends and comrades fall, had survived battlefield conditions that could only be termed as horrendous, but they had come through it all, and remained loyal Cardassians.

Kovar smiled, then nearly laughed when he brought up another topic, “And have you heard about their laws? They seem downright ineffective, easily subverted by anyone clever enough to pretend some form of insanity. You arrest a Federation member and the first thing you hear is, ‘We have rights!’”

At his imitation of a thoroughly panicked captive, the entire group burst out in laughter.

Trying for a serious tone, Glinn Jal said, “Indeed. Their court procedures have the goal of proving innocence, not guilt, entailing the risk of criminals escaping their just punishment. Nor do they have proper interrogations. Ours never fail to reveal the truth, our criminals invariably admit their guilt and feel true remorse.” Glinn Jal continued, “I once saw a report on Federation methods and was not impressed.”

“Possibly this treatment is used to entice individuals to request sanctuary in exchange for the information they possess. Especially Humans break easily if subjected to a standard interrogation, fear it. Obviously, they are unwilling to sacrifice themselves for the integrity of their worlds.” Gul Melset shrugged. “When I was taken captive during my time as a var, I was offered sanctuary in the Federation in exchange for information; they offered everything they thought I could desire; this was the extent of their attempts at coercion.”

The other Glinn, Masok, had remained silent so far, but now joined in the discussion, “I have heard that, on Federation Starships, which are military vessels like ours, officers are accompanied on their cruisers by their wife and children; that does mean a serious risk to military readiness. This entire concept is a sign of unparalleled arrogance, as though Starfleet considers its ships so invincible that they can be like small towns, safe, peaceful, with officers going home to have downtime with their wife and children after a shift… Luxury and a benefit for officers? Hardly. It is rather imprudence of the worst kind imaginable.”

Patra nodded in agreement, “How can an officer possibly concentrate on his duty during a conflict when, at the same time, he or she has family members living on the very same ship that might be destroyed at any second? I know that I would never be able to concentrate on duty alone were this the case.”

“There is another consideration as well,” Melset added, “A cruiser is, as you say, a military vessel with any non-essential personnel so much dead weight demanding resources and space with no returns as to providing supplementary personnel in a crisis; valuable energy has to be committed to non-essential passengers, additional installations such as schools, open areas, larger quarters are required. Unthinkable.”

All of the officers agreed that it was no wonder the Federation did not match Cardassians for fierceness and flexibility; everything was geared to comfort, to making things easier on the officers and their families: no sacrifices were expected except for frequent transferrals from one luxurious base to another, generous quarters on board, hours of communications time every month…

A piercing whistle was transmitted through the intercom. As one, the group at the table rose, placed their trays into the recycling unit, then left to prepare for their shift.

*****

For the first two months on board the Orissà, Glinn Talor hardly saw her commander as she made the obligatory round of all stations throughout the ship to obtain an overview of shipboard functions and the areas of competence. In addition, she had, in accordance with her Gul's advice, been registered, or, as she termed it, press-ganged, by her commander to attend supplementary courses after her shifts, among them instruction by Major Tepek, who, unbeknownst to her, regularly passed on evaluations to Gul Melset with whom he discussed them in detail together with recordings of onboard conversations. It seemed there would be no problems.

Some days later, however, Melset was contacted by Glinn Jedrol. “Gul Melset, there may be an issue of discipline that requires addressing.”

“Ah? Let me see.”

He went to the communit to activate a recording taken in the corridor of crew quarters.

Var Derak, wearing leisure uniform, her right, being off-duty, was provocatively trying to begin an argument with Glinn Masok, standing closer to him than was necessary.

Masok did not respond, avoided eye contact and, after a few moments, said something that apparently was to the point, before stepping sideways to leave the var staring after him in disbelief. With a shrug, Derak returned to her quarters, obviously disappointed.

“Indeed. Calling your subordinate’s comportment to my attention was necessary.” Melset’s expression was neutral. “This matter has to be resolved at once. Dismissed.”

Glinn Jedrol saluted and went back to duty under the command of Gul Boret who was chief of engineering until he got his own command and was giving his future personnel specialized instruction prior to selecting those who would follow him onto his own cruiser after his promotion to Eighth Order.

As soon as she had returned to her quarters, Melset requested Glinn Talor be a witness, then the var in question. “Var Derak, report to my quarters immediately. Gul Melset out.”

Moments later, the young officer entered to stand at attention, waiting.

_In full uniform, all according to regulation, at least one element which need not be addressed at this time_. “Var Derak, I assume you have been informed on protocol and restrictions as pertains to interaction between the ranks?” Each word was delivered evenly, separately.

“Yes, Gul.” The answer was prompt.

“What exactly are regulations as pertains to contact between members of different ranks?” The question was asked in a dangerously level voice.

“No relationship apart from that appropriate for superior and inferior. No mutual visits in quarters.” The var obviously was not conscious of having committed a breach of regulations.

“If you are so clearly aware of this specific requirement, why were you seen overstepping it some hours ago in addressing Glinn Masok?” Melset’s voice was low, but very clear. “He is your superior, thus to be treated with the respect and deference due his rank. This is in effect both on duty and during downtime. Moreover, I call your attention to the fact he is joined.”

Derak stared at Melset in surprise. “I meant no harm in trying to get to know him better, and I was off-duty.”

Melset now gazed at her evenly for some moments, her eyes cold, distant, before she finally stated. “You meant no harm,” She nearly drawled the words. “Var Derak, what you were doing in that corridor was very obvious to the observer who called it to my attention or he would not have considered it worth mentioning. Nor would I now be wasting my time with such a basic element of protocol.” The gul met Derak’s eyes, “Remember one thing, Var Derak, and remember it well: these regulations exist for a purpose. Intimate contacts between the ranks inevitably destabilize even the best of crews, leading to favouritism, extortion, intrigue, all factors that lead to dereliction of duty. In case you have not noticed, the Orissà is a cruiser, not a facility for R&R.” Her voice became harsh. “Perhaps you are not suited to military life if you consider yourself entitled to special privileges, such as blatantly disregarding regulations, Var Derak?”

The var remained standing at attention but it was obvious that she was apprehensive and irritated at the same time. “It is my wish to serve the Union and further our cause,” she answered evenly.

“For your information, Central Command expects no less of those who serve. Apart from this lapse, Var Derak, you have shown potential in your work thus far.” Melset stated slowly, “If this sounds like a warning, it is meant as one: if you wish to continue in Central Command, I strongly advise you to avoid any further infractions in future. Should there be other incidents of the kind, be assured they will be entered in your records in full detail, and you will face the consequences. Do I make myself clear?” The last phrase was uttered in the volume and tone of voice Derak recalled from the Glinns in field training.

Derak, defiant but thoroughly disquieted, considered her commanding officer. _What else can be expected from a Kelani? Others would not make such a fuss about looking for some harmless enjoyment._ “I understand.”

Melset smiled coldly, “Var Derak, you appear to have the mistaken impression my heritage is the reason for my enforcing this specific regulation.” The smile grew threatening, “This is not the case. As I told you in the very beginning, on my ship, we are all Cardassians, bound to serve, each in his or her place. When you begin your next phase of training, see you avoid giving a repeat performance. Should a commanding officer be forced to resort to disciplinary measures, he contacts prior commanders. For now, you are confined to quarters for a week while not on duty and ordered to review the entire set of regulations. And see to it you do not waste my time again!”

Gul Melset rose in dismissal and Derak saluted before marching out. _That gul must have surveillance devices all over the place! A week of confinement to quarters for such a minor infraction! Lecturing me on duty to Cardassia! Does she expect us to give up all pleasures?_ She marched along the corridor, thoroughly annoyed by the turn of events.  
Fate added insult to injury in the form of Glinn Masok who passed her in the corridor. Derak saluted smartly, “Glinn Masok.”

He just as formally replied, “As you were, Var Derak,” and walked on without giving her a second glance. It was all too obvious that he considered her actions of a few hours ago a minor nuisance.

At returning to quarters, the var sat down heavily on her bunk, her expression angry and disgusted; cursing volubly, she removed her armour, nearly throwing it into her locker. Smirking, her cabin mates exchanged knowing glances.

“What’s gotten into you, Derak?” The speaker was a var on his last assignment before taking exams for the promotion to Glinn.

“Nothing. There’s nothing at all to say.” Derak’s voice was a hiss.

Var Keldin laughed at the all too obvious lie. “Ah, now let me guess: Glinn gave you a hard time and extra assignments. What is it? Sanitation duty or cleaning up the cargo bays?”

Derak did not reply immediately, only held up a data rod some moments later, saying, “Regulations, of all things! I studied the damn things long enough at the Academy!”

The var grinned amusedly, came around the bunk and looked over her shoulder to tell no one in particular. “Uh oh, she’s been got by the gul.” Turning back to the victim, he inquired hopefully, “You don’t want to share the story, by any chance? I have a nice one, too, whenever you want to hear it.”

Derak did not show the slightest interest in his offer, only said, “You had better keep your distance, Keldin.”

Seriously, he continued “Take my comrades’ and my word for it: she’s tough but good. The glinns say Melset always furthers those who have potential; those that do not are streamlined into an alternative career. You’ll see that, disciplinary measures over, you will be given a chance to prove yourself; the infraction will be forgotten unless you make the same mistake again.”

The answer he got was a low hiss of warning, to which Keldin reacted by lifting his hands and saying, “All right, all right, have it your way, but our opinion of this ship’s commander stands as is. I’m off to my shift.”

Derak waited until he was gone to curse volubly under her breath about superiors in general and one gul in particular, ignoring the four others who were preparing for duty and glancing over at her repeatedly.

Her cabin mates busied themselves over their padds or at maintaining their equipment, studiously avoiding their comrade. They knew they would get the entire drama in full detail sooner or later.

_I can only hope Var Keldin is right._ With a sigh, she mechanically began reading the introduction to military regulations……

Back in the Gul’s quarters, Glinn Talor and Melset discussed the incident. “Opinion, Glinn Talor?”

“A necessary measure, the penalty appropriate. Discipline has to be maintained to ensure unity of personnel, attention to duty. Fraternizing between the ranks can endanger cohesion and general discipline, leading to a cruiser whose crew could possibly become a risk factor in future,” was Talor’s evaluation.

“Indeed. That is why the infraction has to be addressed immediately and punitive measures reflecting the severity of the infraction taken at once.”

“Gul, will this incident have further consequences as to Var Derak’s assignments or privileges?”

“Not unless there is a repeat performance. One element is important, though, and I have always found it effective. Wait a while, then give the delinquent a chance to prove himself or herself. It can be establishing a strategy, demonstrating some procedure or another that is new to peers, in brief, a challenging task. If there are no further incidents, and the infraction does not endanger the Union’s interests, you can consider the matter closed. This will ensure you the crewmember’s gratitude.”

+++++++++

A few weeks later, after her shift had ended, Var Derak went into the canteen at the end of a rest period; once she had secured her meal, she found herself invited over to sit at a table with Gul Melset and four other vars who were just finishing their own.

After a moment's hesitation she accepted, still nervous about the incident of three weeks before, unobtrusively glancing at her superior's selection. _She hasn't taken what would be her right as a Gul_...

Noticing the covert inspection, Melset explained, "As you see, the same rations as my crew: up to B-5. Rank has its privileges, but I only claim those that further our cause. Why, for example, select a C-7 meal if B-1 totally satisfies our physical requirements? None of us has chosen this career for the sake of luxuries or wealth. From recruit to legate, we all serve Cardassia, with all this implies. On away missions, all differences, except for command status, become irrelevant anyway."

"That is true; but you ensure the other regulations are enforced as should be: there is no casual contact between the ranks, any dereliction of duty entails severest consequences, but otherwise everything is shared, the danger, the hardships and the honour of victory." Watching Melset, Derak reiterated the basic facts as she had experienced them. _That one has an odd style, keeps you waiting for some response other than quiet observation. The others already seem to be accustomed to her ways_.

"Indeed.” Was the reply. “In one battle we beamed down to drive out a contingent of Starfleet personnel before their reinforcements arrived. We blasted the trenches together, shared them for days, made sorties together and fought side by side. We sustained a number of casualties, but in the end, secured that planet along with the system, we liberated the equipment and the buildings left behind. Same goal, same risk. The strategy that time was established with Guls Parn and Jasad, then implemented. It is in such situations that you learn of your comrades' abilities and strengths as well as their weaknesses … and your own."

"That system creates trust and the knowledge of mutual support." Keldin hesitated, "There is one thing I would like to ask. Permission to speak freely?”

“Permission granted, Var Keldin.”

“We know that the detailed surveillance by and the direct contact with Major Tepek protect us. Yet on the cruiser where I served as a recruit, there was no agent." The var seemed vaguely apprehensive now that he had addressed this query to his commanding officer.

His superior only commented, "I did tell you that the Order has personnel everywhere in the Empire. You should be aware of that even without my informing you.”

“I did not expect that to be the case on a cruiser,” replied Var Ekor.

“Everywhere, Var Ekor.” She added, “… especially on a cruiser.”

Melset continued, addressing the group as a whole, "Have any of you made use of the combat training programme yet? It took some persuasion at the highest echelons, but I have been permitted to have a holodeck of sorts installed with various options, all updated periodically to give us the means of analysing techniques: Klingon, Federation, Romulan, all of those with whom we have had skirmishes, as the Federation chooses to phrase it."

"I did see the programme listed under combat simulations, but thought access to it was limited to higher-ranking officers alone, not to the crew in general," was Var Derak’s answer.

"It is open to all crew members serving on board the Orissà, as well as to the members of Guls Jasad's and Parn's cruisers who have signed up for training sessions. Vars Desan, Guron and Menat use it regularly."

The newcomers in the group nodded, pleased at the invitation and Var Desan offered, “Let’s check the schedule, Var Derak. Perhaps we can try it out during an off-shift tomorrow?”

“You see, it is open to all.” Again that slight hint of a smile, "You want to know more about some detail or another? You are welcome to ask, and that applies to all of you. It is my prerogative to choose which questions I consider worthy of being answered. This one is."

The others got up and saluted, “We have to report for duty, Gul Melset. Talsvar Kardassu.”

“Talsvar Kardassu.” Melset returned the salute before turning to Derak again.

She met the var’s eyes and said in a low voice, "Var Derak, it appears you are uncertain what responses I expect. Your desire to select them accordingly is understandable, as it is my duty to evaluate your performance at the end of your assignment. Off duty, I am a Kelan Province Cardassian with my own customs and behavioural patterns. On duty, I am a member of Central Command like any other, subject to its rules and regulations. My expectations are simple: prompt execution of orders, no form of insubordination. It is your duty as well as that of all personnel to inform me of any observation you make: at times, even the most negligible detail can be crucial."

Derak felt her tension dissipate slightly, Melset was much different to the commanders under whom she had already served during basic training, but apparently interested in furthering her subordinates to secure the very best personnel for the good of Cardassia. If she did remember minor infractions, she did not permit them to influence her judgement in any way provided there was no recurrence after disciplinary measures.

In silence, they finished their meal. Var Derak rose and said, “Gul Melset, request permission to leave for quarters.”

“Just a moment. There is something that I wish to show you. Come with me; you may find it of interest.”

Var Derak gave her an apprehensive sideways glance.

“No cause for concern. Your performance and comportment have been in full accordance with regulations.” Melset managed to suppress a smile at recognizing the var’s discomfort.

Walking side by side through the corridors leading to crew quarters, they discussed the conflicts that had erupted on the Klingon border. In front of the door to the Gul's quarters, Melset ordered, "Var Derak, you are permitted to enter." at seeing the var hesitate. “I have a test for you; each var is given a different one, of course, but of the same degree of complexity.”

Once inside Melset's quarters, Derak covertly looked around. There was hardly any difference to the ready room; her superior had only the barest of necessities, nothing to show what kind of a person she was, no outward signs of her heritage and customs, but, prominently featured, a screen inset in a table. Melset activated the programme and waited for her screen to clear, displaying a standard projection of the area of the Denorios Belt closest to Bajor, with one planet marked as Federation territory.

"You have a fleet of nine ships. This planet is your goal. Deposits of trilithium, other essential resources. Federation forces present. Warning systems installed and active." She leaned back in her chair and watched Derak analyse the situation, which she did without the slightest sign of haste.

"Are all options acceptable?" she asked, not looking up from the screen.

"Yes. I take it you have already considered a strategy to disable the system and attack without alerting nearby starships?" She did not say that she, along with Guls Parn and Jasad, had annexed this world for Cardassia after a violent battle. "Register your strategy on this."

"Thank you, Gul." Derak took the padd Melset pushed towards her, made a list of terrain that could offer possible cover and camouflage ... nine ships ... Fifteen minutes later she gave her a sketch of strategy and time frame of operations. "Split up fleet. Make use of meteor field distortion there. Larger meteor … explosives simulating meteor impact. Use fragments as additional camouflage … not enough for cruiser. Only lead ship visible to scanners. Contact, exchange of niceties. Cardassians always in a group of at least three, so attention drawn away from other sectors." Derak hesitated, "Settlement only in one area of planet. Explosive to ionize atmosphere not commendable … detonation can be detected. Beam down personnel at various emplacements ..." she indicated them. "Establish defence posts in this terrain..." She pointed to the hilly area surrounding the settlement. "Set up transmitters programmed to simulate Cardassian life-signs to draw away forces. Lines thus thinned out. No choice but to engage enemy directly." With an angry hiss at forgetting one element, she added, "Communications must, of course, be disabled."

While her trainee was speaking, Melset modified the display to illustrate her strategy and, at mention of the sensor array, nodded approvingly. "Our own strategy exactly, except that we did not destroy communications. It would have alerted starships patrolling the sector. They are on constant alert, you know, and very quick to respond. Put the damn reptiles in their place...." She got up. "Our next mission will take place at the other side of the Empire. I have spoken to Guls Parn and Jasad; they have agreed for you to be included in the strategic development of the mission and permitted input. I can see your instincts are good."

With that, Derak was free to leave. Melset waited for the door to slide shut, then contacted Major Tepek. "Register this conversation in my and Derak's files for later reference."

***************************

The situational analysis had been a first test. A few days later, Gul Parn received further information on their objective, a Federation settlement just on the border of Cardassian territory. The details given in the transmission demonstrated annexing it would be an excellent move and, in addition, further the careers of those participating in the action. This mission had one more great advantage: the planet's system was relatively isolated without any larger Starbase in the immediate vicinity.

True to her word, Melset had Var Derak and Glinn Talor accompany her to Gul Parn's cruiser, and, in the course of the discussion, they decided to vary their strategy by one element. This time it would not be to Jasad to open negotiations, but Melset.

This change became clear when Jasad inquired, his intonation decidedly unpleasant, "Gul Melset, by which details do Humans and Klingons judge the aggression and damage potential of an individual?" He pointedly looked down at her, his expression nearly sneering.

"Sex to a degree, and size most definitely," was the immediate reaction. Melset then proposed, "I should like to add one more detail, if permitted. Federation Standard used by the commander, not translated."

"Agreed." Parn looked over at the Var accompanying Melset and said, "Now, Var Derak, let's see what you would suggest; your commanding officer is of the opinion you may have some excellent suggestions to make." Together they went over to his display screen which was exactly the same as Melset's.

"Three ships following the orbit of the planet's moons. Shuttle holding small asteroid in a narrow tractor beam as camouflage...." She described the entire procedure as she had developed it under Melset's supervision.

Parn nodded, briefly discussed it with Jasad before giving his orders. "Include this detail..." he indicated the asteroid nearby … let's try its effectiveness. Talor, you, Masok and Desan prepare weapons and sensor arrays for emplacement as your commander has planned. Melset, you will be the 'distraction'. As soon as Glinn Masok as well as Vars Derak and Desan have finished, they will flank you on the bridge. Attack will be initiated just before you close communications. Troops to be beamed down in groups of fifteen, at intervals of thirty seconds, at 100 metres distance." The four Cardassians once more considered the terrain displayed on the screen. In contrast to their settlements, where valley emplacements were but temporary, humans tended to stick to them, or at least keep crucial installations protected in those areas, even though they gave an attacker a definite advantage.

Before establishing visual contact, the four of them put on their helmets; Derak was surprised when she heard the next command, "Glinn Nauren, reduce lighting just a little more prior to initiating contact..." She had frequently heard the expression of 'Cardassians having crawled out from under a rock someplace.' The insult was familiar to Cardassians and they deeply resented it, but Melset apparently used it in a form of humour particular to her.

Glancing over at Derak, Melset said very seriously, "Exactly, Var Derak," and turned to Glinn Kovar, "Open communications. Visual. Let’s let them see us crawl out from under our rock, shall we?"

For some moments, the Gul and the human organizer of the colony stared at each other, not showing their mutual loathing, respectively contempt. Melset only gazed at the screen patiently, motionlessly, with just the slightest hint of a slouch, knowing this posture unfailingly provoked humans. Usually, it was the Cardassian who began formalities, but this time procedure was different. After some minutes of evaluating each other, it was the Human who spoke with a slight hint of irritation. "Who is the commander of this cruiser? We have registered this system as our territory along with the settlement. This was effected four years ago. It would be unwise to attack. Our defences are at the ready." It became obvious he was addressing Glinn Masok, and the short sentences he used were an insult in themselves as they implied the others were not able to understand anything more complicated.

It was Melset who replied, her voice slightly softer than normal, fractionally higher in pitch. "I am Gul Melset, Commander of the Orissà. Did you register the settlement with Central Command? If so, transmit the official authorization code and I shall withdraw immediately." Not using her translator implant, she spoke to him in Standard, her Standard slightly accented, but correct. The fact seemed to take him slightly off-balance.

"This system is well within Federation space, and non-contested territory at that. You have no right whatsoever to demand authorization of any kind," he then sneered slightly. "You have only one cruiser as far as I can see, not enough to even begin to penetrate our defences. Could it be you are trying to be a hero?" His manner had shifted to patronizing.

_If you see only the one, our strategy has paid off._ When her ship vibrated under the impact of a phaser blast from one of the orbital defences, she uttered a startled hiss and her expression shifted from arrogance to shocked surprise.

"Is this enough, or do you want some more evidence of our defence potential, Cardássian?" He asked contemptuously, stressing the name in a way Melset recognized as insulting.

She looked to the side as if considering her answer and saw Glinn Nauren signal. _All cruisers in position, beamdown initiated, Phase 2 implemented_.

Simultaneously, she heard the human call out, "What? Cardassians? Where did they come from? Evacuation pattern Þ. Assume defence positions! Secure centre!"

Before Melset cut communications, she still heard the sound of phaser fire, frantic commands called out against screams of sheer panic followed by the roar of detonations. The slight change in routine negotiations had fulfilled its purpose. The settlers had been taken totally unawares, without any chance of laying out a plan of defence, thus making the takeover far easier for the attackers.

"Var Desan, Glinn Nauren, take out defenses. Glinn Masok, Major Tepek, you have the bridge. Talor and Patra, come with me." On the transporter pads, they stood backs to each other, in a crouch, weapons at the ready to permit them to dive for cover immediately on beamdown and begin firing.

As decided, they materialized half a kilometre outside the settlement and were contacted by Guls Parn and Jasad. "In position." No further commands were necessary. They overran the outskirts of the settlement in minutes, firing as they went, reacting to the slightest movement in the windows or passages. Resistance became more desperate as they approached the centre, forcing them to fight for every metre of ground. "Captives. No matter which ones. Get organizers if possible."

In the course of the skirmish, she saw two of her troops fall while attempting a sortie with ten others to cut through one of the side alleys. Enraged, their fellows pressed on, trying to spare as many of the buildings as possible while taking out nests of fighters. Some hours later, everything was over, the survivors cornered in the centre of the town and surrounded by their troops. To judge by the humans' attitude, no one had expected such a development.

As soon as the troops had herded together the surviving civilians in the town centre, Parn, Jasad and Melset went over, all three of them accompanied by their adjutants. One of the troops guarding the humans, Var Kassim, informed them, "All weapons confiscated," as he indicated a selection of hand phasers and diverse other weapons ready to be beamed up.

"Now let's see what we have here," Parn ordered, "Separate the males from the females," and, to Melset, "Which was the individual to whom you spoke?" He had recognized the man at once, but pretended ignorance to increase his apprehension.

"Ah, Gul Parn," she replied in Standard, "That may be difficult as they all look the same. Here he is." She approached a human male and gestured at him to step forward. "This one appears to be the head of the settlement." Addressing the human again, she ordered, "You. Come with us."

Turning to Jasad, she laughed and commented at seeing the human's pallor and the fear in his eyes. "Not so arrogant now, is he?" She now gave one of her guards a command. "Glinn Talor, take him in charge." She did so with alacrity, manacled him and held him at phaserpoint until further captives had been chosen.

From a pile of building materials nearby, Melset heard a very slight sound and decided to check what it was; she exchanged glances with Parn who nodded.

"Accompany me, Glinn Patra! There may be someone there priming an explosive to eliminate us, thinking we may have become overconfident because of this success." Melset had recognized the sound as the voice of a child. _All the better. This should make it a little more interesting for our captives_.

To her satisfaction, she overheard a suppressed cry of "No! Not that!" from one of the men. At rounding the seemingly haphazard arrangement of boards and material, she discovered a concealed shelter and, inside, a child of roughly six and a baby, held close by a woman who stared at them in wide-eyed fear, frozen with terror. Evidently they had managed to hide there, hoping to escape what they expected to be a wholesale slaughter of all settlers.

Ignoring the people, the Cardassian leaned against the wall and looked around inquisitively, then, with caution, inspected some of the objects stored there, picked them up, handled them wonderingly. _These articles are reparable! Why aren’t they in a technician’s office waiting to be fixed? Ah, yes, the members of the Federation are so well-off, can afford to dispose of electronics that have the slightest defect. If we had but a fraction of their wealth, there would be no stopping us!_ She took her time, knowing the delay would unnerve those who had seen her head to that area.

"Now, Glinn Patra, what shall we do with these?" she asked with exaggerated indifference, gesturing at the humans, implying the three were of no more importance than the objects she had examined earlier. There was no answer, only a predatory grin, as Patra was used to her superior's games. Melset shrugged slightly, "You know, I would suggest turning them over to the husband, provided he has survived. They are useless to us, but I would like to get the humans unawares. Most likely the others are expecting us either to kill them or use them to exert pressure. Now you can observe their reactions first-hand. They are quite fascinating."

She turned to the woman, gestured with her phaser, "Get out. We follow. No abrupt movements."

Eyes wide, afraid of turning her back to the two, the woman shook her head, too terrified to react. Melset waited briefly before going over to say, now in Standard, "The settlement will be destroyed as it is unauthorized, but we do not massacre women and children, believe me. We are not Klingons or members of Starfleet!"

  
Patra saw the woman stare at the Gul in fear and revulsion, then get up slowly, keeping her children close.

"Out!" The Gul's voice and demeanour suddenly changed to viciously threatening when she stated, "I have only so much patience, so get moving!"

The two Cardassians followed, phasers at the ready, grimly expressionless as if prepared to commit one of the atrocities for which their militaries were infamous.

Talor watched Melset very carefully as she accompanied the woman to the males and asked, the sibilant undertone to her voice very pronounced, "To whom do these belong?"

Silence. She repeated, "Whose are these? I certainly did not imagine that protest I heard a few moments ago." She briefly exchanged glances with Parn and Jasad before stating, "This colony will be destroyed, but we do not commit atrocities such as murdering innocent women and children. We are Cardassians, not members of Starfleet."

Finally one of the men stepped forward, tense, his expression defiant, close to rage as he said, trying to disguise his concern for his wife and children, "That's my family."

Melset smiled coldly, "I can see Federation propaganda has created a rather negative image of our people in an effort to draw attention away from the misdeeds of its own members." And, to the woman, "Go to him at once."

Parn then shouted in Cardassi, "Depart immediately before we decide to execute each last one of you for trespassing on our territory. Do not forget we have been merciful for once, but will not be thus again."

Jasad nodded to Talor and Patra who beamed up to the Orissà with the captives, then fired his phaser close to the humans who turned and ran for the shuttles they had hidden in an artificially enlarged cavern. Of a population of a little over five hundred, there were perhaps 130 survivors.... When one of his troops took aim, Parn ordered contemptuously, "Let them run, recruit Fenat. As far as I have seen, you are not in need of any additional target practice. Give them the chance to spread a few more accounts about us."

The runabouts had barely left than a contingent of troops was called in to systematically comb the buildings for equipment before destroying a few of those that could be spared. Let the refugees believe the entire settlement was being leveled. In the meantime, the injured Cardassians had been beamed to the sickbays of their respective cruisers, the dead vaporized together with the Federation victims after removal of their identification chips.

As soon as they had returned to their respective cruisers, Jasad transmitted the news of their success to Central Command before the Guls met on his ship, Melset again accompanied by Talor.

"I take it the prisoners are experiencing Cardassian hospitality," Jasad inquired in feigned concern. "It would be most negative for our reputation were they not treated on a par with captives of our own people. After all, the Federation so concerned about equality in multicultural settings."

"I assure you that I have seen to their comfort, Gul Jasad. General issue prisoner's overall, separate cells, constant observation. They will quite literally be left in the dark to help them remember everything they have ever heard we do to prisoners and fear it will be done to them," Melset reported. "Later on, they will even be given Cardassian-standard field rations."

"I have requested a garrison to be posted on this planet and as soon as it has been secured, a group of 400 civilian families can be settled here as a start. The buildings can shelter them until more have been erected. The humans were exceedingly kind and generous. They have even started mining operations and left us the equipment," Parn commented with a laugh before turning to Melset wordlessly, waiting for an explanation.

It was given immediately. "Gul Parn, I have seen Federation reports on wholesale slaughter of entire populations, including children, reports of unbelievably barbaric treatment of prisoners. I consider it commendable to, at times, act in direct contrast to this propaganda to confuse them. There were enough witnesses of this rather unusual procedure to spread news about this incident and the fact that family was reunited with no harm done to any of its members. As you were immediately recognizable as my superior, this procedure was even more astonishing: remember our strict hierarchy in which only senior officers decide with no allowances made for input from lower-ranking individuals? My kindness did not endanger our project, either." She added contemptuously, "The Federation and Starfleet! Always ready to denounce our methods. Yet they are subversive beyond belief, using their prosperity to lure unsuspecting peoples into their Federation! The equipment stored in that shelter where I found that female will be very useful to us once repaired." She briefly waited before stating her request, "Guls Parn and Jasad, I request permission to let Glinn Talor extract information from Mr ...," she tried to approximate the sounds, some Human names were nearly unpronounceable! "Kallutzke. She requires further training."

The two others briefly conferred. Parn said, "Permission granted. But you are responsible for his life. We need him and the others in negotiations for a prisoner exchange."  
In the end, they agreed to leave behind fifty troops each along with supplies. When the garrison arrived in a matter of days, they would be free to return to their posts.

Orders came to redeploy to the border with the Federation itself. After such actions, it was their pattern to lie low, waiting for any occurrence that could be considered a provocation. Their squadron was replaced by another one at once.

In the meantime, Talor had begun the interrogation. Her prisoner, in spite of being thoroughly terrified, said nothing, only at times cried out in pain. With increasing impatience, Melset followed the process via a screen. The Gul repeatedly shook her head. The Glinn did use the methods she had taught her, but her way of using them was ineffective. The questions were too direct, nor did she resort to apparently irrelevant queries to put the victim off—guard before choosing another tack. With suppressed irritation, Melset recognized that Talor apparently was enjoying what she was doing and frowned. _Wrong again! Interrogations have to be conducted neutrally, with no feelings whatsoever on the side of the interrogator, no reaction, only patient waiting for the correct time to begin asking the relevant questions._ This interrogation she was observing could go on for hours. _It is best I take over before too much time is wasted and the prisoners become so dulled by fear that there will be no information to extract at all_.

After six hours, she contacted the detention area as though she knew of nothing. "Results?"

"Some few, but nothing truly relevant, only scraps of information that do not help much," Talor reported disgustedly.

"I am coming, Glinn Talor. A last question: Did you let the others watch?"

"Yes, and they are now totally panicked. They are huddling in their cells like newly-hatched kyssili," the Glinn seemed amused at the fact.

Melset’s eyes narrowed with irritation at seeing her attitude. _You had better learn how to interrogate prisoners effectively, and quickly, too_.

The gul entered moments later to briefly confer with Talor before turning to the prisoner who had been thoroughly roughed up. Her eyes widened briefly in undisguised annoyance, then she turned to Talor with a sibilant hiss and tensed neck membranes, an attitude expressing pure anger.

Adopting an outraged tone of voice while explaining in Cardassi, she said, "Observe me, Glinn Talor. It may prove useful to you later on." She went to the prisoner, again stared at him with an expression of shock then confronted Talor with another hiss of anger, her neck membranes still tensed. "What is this? Is this the way you follow my orders, Glinn Talor? I expressly stated no physical violence was to be used! A truly effective interrogator does not require those methods."

Talor stood at attention, inclined her head, accepting the reprimand, but watched the human prisoners very carefully. They kept their eyes fixed apprehensively on the two Cardassians. Evidently, they had thought Talor was the other's superior.

Gul Melset went over to the Human, gently touched his face. He tried to avoid her fingers, fearing more violence. At seeing his apprehension, the Cardassian said in Standard, her voice apologetic, "I do regret what has happened. This one..." she gestured at Talor, "...will be disciplined for mistreating a prisoner. I had expressly ordered her not to abuse any of you in any way. Insubordination cannot be tolerated."

She went over to a drawer and returned with a dermal regenerator, held it up for him to see. "Do not move, human, I will not abuse you," and proceeded to treat his injuries, ignoring his surprised glance. After some time, she straightened and said, "There. I think you will experience no more discomfort." And to the four others. "I assure you, you have nothing to fear. This was unauthorized. I fear this one,..." she nodded at Talor, "... is rather impulsive. She is very enthusiastic, has to learn to curb herself."

Behind her, she heard a sudden intake of breath from the Glinn. _Thought you merited praise for this bit of work? Assuredly not. You are excellent at strategy, but otherwise, you still have much to learn, as do all at your level_.

The next procedure was to ask them just why the colony had been established there and Melset even produced evidence that it was on the wrong side of the border. "No doubt you were to be used as buffers to absorb the response to an allegedly legitimised attack on Cardassian space: sacrificing you would have meant justification for a renewed attack on us. Why is this being done? All my people desires is to be left in peace. Why can't the Federation finally understand and accept that?" Her voice was nearly pleading.

A cry of outrage from one of the prisoners, "You damn cold-blooded lying reptile! We don't use those methods! We aren't Cardassians who have no respect for life!"

His fellow captives silenced him, then stared out wide-eyed at the two officers in terrified anticipation of what would certainly follow. Seemingly the man was so frightened, he had lost all caution. Melset did not react to the insult. _It would appear you are becoming productive_.

At the same time, she heard Talor draw a breath, could sense her anger. She called her to order with a warning hiss, then stated, "Glinn Talor, why waste energy uselessly? Watch carefully. They are now so frightened that it should be easy to manipulate them into unknowingly answering all the questions we have. After this session, we will know everything we need. Remember the word games and mock interrogations all of us played as children? They were enjoyable and, of course, trained us for education and discussions. This is little different, but much more productive, of course."

Once again facing her prisoners, she shook her head, seemed genuinely hurt at the allegations, "Ah no, those are not our methods. All we do is defend what we have, as does everyone, even you. We never would victimize innocent civilians. Intelligence gave us reports on clandestine Federation weapons depots on that planet you annexed, of undercover military agents preparing to launch an attack on several of our worlds, even operations to turn that world you claim is a simple colony into a military operations centre whose potential could place an entire sector of our Union in danger. At least that is what our agents discovered. Would you stand by and watch your own Union be invaded, its integrity put at risk?"

The conversation lasted another three hours, and at the end of that time, some quite interesting details had been discovered and recorded. Immediately afterwards, Melset, Talor and Tepek met to analyse the recordings, Tepek explaining variations in word stress, intonation, speed of enunciation, all of which served to determine concealed facts and obfuscation, even outright lies. For Talor, this was a totally new method, and she was surprised at the results, even though, in essence, not all that much had been said. Seemingly the settlement was only in the beginning stages of development, plans for a military installation in the first phases. Now, with the removal of the humans, Cardassia could annex it. The captives themselves would be transferred to Parn's ship, accompanied by Talor and Masok. He would negotiate the prisoner exchange, permitting the two to observe his methods of negotiation.

As soon as the fact-finding process was concluded, results transmitted to Central Command and the Order, Tepek left without another word.

"As you see, most representatives of the Federation apart from Vulcans, of course, can be manipulated quite easily. We actually never had any agents on that planet, but have made these people very suspicious, which means this rumour will spread. They will be watching each other closely, and not trust newcomers to their own colonies so quickly.  
As to the interrogation, your more violent methods were offset by mine, thus making the captives less cautious. The factor of size is another important detail: if you want to use this method, find someone who is in contrast to you in stature. Use your voice as well to lead them along the path you want. Yet, always recall one very important factor. Never, under no circumstances whatsoever, form a close connection to any non-Cardassian lest you present a dangerous weakness. Prolonged contact with their ways may lead to a feeling you understand them, you may even consider this procedure of adopting some of their mannerisms sheer calculation in the beginning, for the sake of gaining information. It will, however, undermine your purpose in the long run, make you little better than them, and in the end perhaps even become a traitor to our ways. A number of us have fallen into that trap.

During interrogations, always have a witness, a Var, a Glinn or better yet, an Order operative present." Melset briefly hesitated, "Should you be captured or forced to turn to offworlders for help, pretend fear, helplessness or the sincere desire to learn of their ways, the choice is yours. Your captor or benefactor will inevitably let down his or her guard. After all, humans are so superior, their precious Federation the salvation of the entire Alpha Quadrant … and will subsequently offer you a route of escape when the time has come. This pretence takes a great effort, may even be humiliating, but is ultimately useful."

"Have you done this?" Glinn Talor looked at her in astonishment, not quite believing what she had just heard. It totally contradicted the impression she had of her commanding officer. Manipulative, yes, definitely, combative, too, but surely not imitating other people's ways, even if it gave her an advantage.

The answer was a smile and the account itself. "Six years ago, when I was a Var Third Order, I was stunned by phaser fire, taken captive with four of my troops by Starfleet personnel during a conflict, was held for a week. During the first two days, I refused to eat for fear of being drugged; not even their doctor could get within reach without my becoming panicked. I simulated aphasia and a slight degree of neurological damage to my legs. Remember how little they know about our physiology." With a mocking expression, she added, "They were so concerned it was amusing. They wanted to help me, tried to allay my fears, and were so self-assured they did not seem to remember a Cardassian would never behave like that! The captain, afraid I would kill myself to avoid committing treason, even sent me a counsellor.

After five days we arrived at a Starbase where my captors transferred me to their medical facilities for treatment and questioning by which time I had recovered." She smiled, remembering. "We had operatives planted on that station who traced Nabros, Veral and me as soon as we were beamed over. At my specific request, we had been equipped with a transponder well before being taken captive; it seemed the best course of action at the time... We had to pass the docking bay. This operative had passed two of my troops and myself miniaturised phasers, so we put our captors out of action, escaped to a shuttle, automatically deactivated the doors which had been prepared accordingly..." She laughed, remembering, "As you can see, we were successful. It was worth seeing their shock when they were stunned. Of course, there are more details, some differences, but we are still at war. Be assured of one thing: get into Federation hands, and you have the most luxurious captivity you can imagine: you are treated with relative kindness, get all the food you can eat, warmth, comfortable clothing, even a measure of privacy, access to reading materials of all kinds, even conversations with your guards, provided you are careful to pretend curiosity."

"They demonstrate their prosperity and so-called moral superiority in every single aspect of their lives and are very quick to denounce cultures or political systems that do not reflect their ideals." She got up and shut down the listening devices. "No use leaving them on. Only Tepek and I have access to this room."

They left together. Outside, Melset held up a data rod. "This may be of interest to you, Glinn Talor. We shall discuss the details tomorrow with Tepek, Jasad and Parn. You are entitled to an intermediate review."

Talor was not all too uneasy about the review. In the meantime, she had realized that Melset was just, helping her trainees and troops on their way provided their actions were according to duty. It was also her principle to help them develop talents that could be used, even if these abilities were not her own strong points – what Talor had heard from her peers was no exaggeration.

************************

Barely a month later, Var Desan turned to Gul Melset, "Incoming message from Central Command, branch Bajoran Sector."

"Put it through to my ready room." As Melset walked off the bridge, she called out, "Glinn Masok, you have the conn."

The gul waited for the door to slide shut before opening communications. _Bad news whenever Legate Geldar contacts a cruiser._ She accessed the message with apprehension. “Gul Melset of the Orissà reporting.”

"Gul Melset, this is Legate Geldar. A message from Gul Dukat, Prefect of Bajor has come in. A terrorist attack has claimed the lives of thirty-nine Cardassian civilians, among them the family of Glinn Kovar who is presently serving on board the Orissà. He is to be notified immediately and, if possible, granted leave to spend his Seclusion on Cardassia with his relatives. It may be of comfort to him to know that the Prefect has ordered the public execution of thirty-nine suspected terrorists in retaliation. Legate Geldar out."

Suppressing her outrage, Melset motionlessly gazed at the now-dark screen. _Forty-five years of Occupation, and they still have learned nothing! In spite of massacres, labour camps, publicly transmitted executions, they fight back, pray in their shrines for deliverance, then commit more acts of terror... we only want to help them emerge from their benightedness and, once Bajor has advanced enough, integrate them into the Union_.

She suppressed an old recollection, that of a village being reduced to ashes, its occupants hunted down like so much vermin, many of them killed regardless of age or gender. She had been a var first level at the time. She was horrified, disguised it with a call of Talsvar Kardassu! and suppressed her unspoken question whether such methods were truly necessary, if there was no alternative. _That was before I ever realized what a danger these primitives pose for our people_….

Every Cardassian's death ascribed to this terror was a heinous crime, and now the terror had reached one of her crew; her fiancé. Giving such news was a duty she truly disliked. Cardassians did not break down or make a scene at receiving such notifications, but their quiet acceptance was difficult to witness. With a sigh, she contacted the bridge. "Glinn Kovar, report to the ready room."

He entered moments later, standing at attention while Melset gazed at him, recalling his files. Glinn Kovar was the second son of the Kovar-Rossaw family to enter Central Command. His family did not have a tradition of military service, but his records were exemplary; he was due for promotion to Gul Ninth order within another three months, a time he was awaiting as impatiently as she.

Melset wanted to offer comfort, but knew all too well that overstepping the regulations governing interaction between the ranks would see her penalized, and more sternly than she had penalized Var Derak. She valued Kovar for his dedication, his unwavering patriotism and, on a more personal level, deeply loved him for himself, for his acceptance of her as she was.

"Sit down, Glinn Kovar." After a pause to gather her thoughts, she continued in a low voice, avoiding his glance. "You must be strong. I have just received a notification from Central Command, Bajoran Section. There was a terrorist attack on civilian enclave in Dahkur Province just outside the capital yesterday. There are no survivors." She added in a whisper, “Devrin, I wish I was not the one to tell you this news.”

He took a deep breath when he understood, but quickly had himself under control again, only saying in a barely audible voice, "All killed by that murderous vermin ... including the Kovar-Rossaw family," his voice was toneless with shock. He met her eyes and recognized that they reflected his own sorrow and rage. Defiantly, he added, “I prefer receiving the news from you as you feel with me even though your rank precludes you from joining me in mourning my loss.”

Melset sensed how hard this news had hit him, and offered, "If you wish, Glinn Kovar, I will activate Legate Geldar's authorization to grant you compassionate leave on Cardassia Prime as of this hour to stay with your surviving relatives. Legate Geldar has authorized me to propose this option.” He seemed to withdraw. “Listen to me, Glinn Kovar, we may be strong, but at such times, it is best to be with our own. I am to inform you the Prefect has ordered retaliatory measures. Each and every one of those civilians has already been avenged. In public. This may not negate your, our, losses, but gives all Cardassia the knowledge this atrocity has not remained unpunished."

The officer’s attitude reflected his struggle for control as he replied, "You are most kind, Gul Melset, but this offer is unnecessary. I wish to remain on duty. Now, more than ever, we must demonstrate our superior strength of purpose, whatever the circumstances, show that those who would destroy us have no hope of making us cede. Showing a response to this incident could make our opponents think they can demoralize us. We are not Bajorans to hide in a corner, hoping to avoid fate."

"If you wish. Your argument is valid. You are truly a son of Cardassia." Getting up, she added, "Should you have the need to cede to grief, notify Glinn Arik who will free you and any close friends for the necessary time. You should not be alone in this." _These empty phrases; if only_…..

"I thank you for your generosity and shall avail myself of your offer." He rose in turn, saluted, and returned to his post, followed by his commander.

Glinn Jal went back to his own post after a covert glance at Gul Melset; he could read nothing from his superior's attitude which only seemed a little more distant than usual. But he could see that she was watching Glinn Kovar very carefully.

The next morning, Glinn Kovar was not at his post, nor were Var Desan and Glinn Jal. By then, the news had become common knowledge; no questions were asked, however. What could be heard, though, were comments about Bajoran terrorists and very drastic suggestions for finally crushing their resistance.

A few days later, they were patrolling the border in formation, under communications blackout to avoid alerting possible Federation forces to their presence; their mission was to locate a weakness in the Federation's defences and attempt another incursion along a relatively unprotected area. Exchanges were effected by pulses of static devised by the three Guls, which conveyed position, information on enemy emplacements, yet seemed an element of the usual background noise of space.

It was when they were closest to the border, near a cluster of settlements, that a loud burst of static was transmitted. An angry hiss and it ended. Melset had seen Glinn Kovar's back stiffen with shock as he hastened to rectify his mistake. He was perturbed at his error, feared he had compromised their mission.

"No cause for concern, Glinn Kovar. Carry on." Her voice was even, carried no threat or anger.

Within minutes, a message from Gul Parn came in, "Starship entering sensor range. Withdraw. Avoid detection." The entire squadron disappeared into space, maintaining silence. That burst of static had, however, aroused the attention of the starship's captain who transmitted his observation to the nearest Starbase, subsequently to the colonies nearby. That did not change much as the squadron would only shift position by some light years, patrol another sector of the border, then, at the end of the alert, return.  
When Kovar left the bridge at the end of his shift, she rose to join him in the turbolift, stopped it. "Glinn Kovar, I know you are disturbed about that error but I assure you no harm has been done. We shall return to this area in roughly sixteen days. There will be no entry in your file."

"Gul Melset, what happened is inexcusable." He again stared at the wall, his face expressionless. “I have permitted personal feelings to interfere with the execution of my duties. I should have followed your advice, Gul.” His voice was barely audible.

"There are mitigating circumstances." At seeing the expression in Kovar’s eyes, Melset, thoroughly disquieted, grasped his arm, forcing him to face her. "Glinn Kovar, Major Tepek has agreed to let the matter drop. Guls Jasad and Parn have also agreed to this without expressing the slightest reservations. Your service record remains flawless. We expect perfect execution of duty under all circumstances, but errors can happen. We have the next shift together so I expect to see you at your station. Remember: Legate Geldar's offer stands."

He quickly met her glance, his own bleak, as though he had lost all hope and was resigned to the fate he thought inevitable.

She hesitated, all too conscious of the breach of regulations when she added, her voice a whisper, “Devrin, I … do not wish to lose you.” Melset continued, “The matter is closed. I shall see you at your shift tomorrow.”

"Thank you, Gul Melset." He met and held her glance for a few more moments than necessary before touching her hands fleetingly, affectionately. For some reason, this simple gesture had Melset feeling strangely chilled.

  
The door of the turbolift closed and she returned to the centre seat, exchanged glances with Tepek who nodded in agreement before transmitting her decision to the other two Guls' ships. The rest of the shift remained uneventful.

  
_End of shift …. All that remains to be done are some final duties_. After a meal, Melset went to her own quarters to register observations and read the reports of the day before the usual series of transmissions. Moments before she finally settled down for a few hours of sleep, Gul Parn contacted her. "Both Gul Jasad and I support your decision pertaining to Glinn Kovar. The incident will have no repercussions."

"I thank you for your forbearance and will attempt to convince Glinn Kovar to accept the month of compassionate leave offered him. Melset out."

The following day she had just taken over from Glinn Masok and exchanged information with the two lead ships when the door to the bridge opened to admit Glinn Arik.

"Gul Melset, you are wanted in Sickbay immediately.”

Melset turned to him with a sudden sense of foreboding. "Is something wrong?"

He nodded once, then said, “I am to accompany you.”

She had to force herself to walk, and not run to Sickbay, yet arrived there before her officer. Dr. Kedra was waiting for her.

His report was to the point: "Glinn Jal wanted to invite Kovar to a session of hand-to-hand combat training. Glinn Arik let him enter to rouse Kovar who was still in his bunk, apparently asleep; Gul Melset, it was too late. Glinn Kovar is dead, he committed suicide sometime during the night shift."

"No!" she whispered then, fully understanding, felt as though someone had struck her a heavy blow. Her eyes wide with horrified disbelief, Melset stared at the medical officer for some seconds, then pushed him aside to enter the autopsy area, where she saw Glinn Kovar lying on a biobed and, Dr. Kedra following her, ran over, calling out his name.

He watched her touch the side of Kovar’s neck, feel for a pulse, desperately hoping against hope, then briefly grasp his hands, finally place her hands on his chest … but she felt no warmth, no movement and saw with despair that his scales were dull, the patterns faded. After a short struggle for composure, she broke down, weeping silently, then, overwhelmed with anguish, sobbed openly, hiding her face with her hands. “Why, Kovar? You had no consequences to fear. I told you! Tepek did, too!” she called out.

“Gul Melset, I’ll leave the room so that you have privacy.”

She managed to say, “No, that is not necessary. I am on duty, Dr. Kedra, have four more hours of my shift.” After some moments, she added, trying in vain to suppress weeping, “We are Cardassians. We transform sorrow into rage, even greater determination to emerge victorious…. Suddenly, the phrases seemed to mock her. “But how? This loss…” She tried to control her grief, speak, but could not manage.

“I can give you the support you need.” Dr. Kedra said, unlocking a cabinet and taking out a hypospray, “I know about your and Glinn Kovar’s engagement, that you were waiting for his promotion to come through so that you could join. The trauma of his suicide may well prove too severe to bear without help. There is the rest of this shift and the memorial service tomorrow … as well as maintaining combat readiness.” His tone became that of an instructor at the Academy when he stated: “Gul Melset, I call your attention to the fact it is your duty to show strength and determination, to lead no matter what happens to you or those under your command. You are a Cardassian! …”

“I know,” Melset whispered, not trusting her voice, “…I must be a true Cardassian, show no weakness even in face of traumatic losses, but exact the same price from the enemy as he has exacted from me. I am grateful for your assistance.”

Dr Kedra went over to her and pressed the hypospray against her neck. “Gul Melset, this will deaden the emotions, help you cope. You need not be concerned that it will keep you from fulfilling your duties in any way; even if you should need this assistance repeatedly, it is not habit-forming.” He stood back, watching her. “Others have had recourse to this as well; you are not the first and certainly not the last.”

With relief, Melset felt her emotions gradually fade, become distant, less harrowing and turned to face him. “I shall return to the bridge now.”

She quickly went into the sonics area, passed a moist cloth over her face, and looked at herself in the mirror before leaving. _No signs of my weakness of some minutes ago_…  
At entering the bridge, Gul Melset announced, her voice steady. "Those crewmembers of the Orissà who have downtime will attend Glinn Devrin Kovar’s memorial service at 8:00 tomorrow. That will be all."

When she retook the centre seat after Glinn Masok had returned to his own station, it was as though nothing had happened. At looking at her superior more closely, however, Talor realized Melset’s attitude and expression seemed more like that of an Order operative than a military: cold, distant, unmoved by what had happened…..

The remainder of her shift was uneventful. Melset found herself desperately hoping for some Federation ship, no matter what other interloper to fight; her tension was nearly unbearable but everything remained hopelessly routine. Reports from the other vessels came in at intervals, but revealed nothing extraordinary either. At the end of her shift, Glinn Yadrin arrived to take over.

“Gul Melset. Glinn Yadrin reporting for duty.”

“You have the conn.” She rose in one smooth motion, saluted, and marched off the bridge without another word.

Her feelings still dulled by the sedative, Melset assembled Glinn Kovar’s files for transmission to Central Command together with a detailed report on the incident. In the meantime, his cabinmate packed his personal belongings for transport to Locarian City on Cardassia Prime where his relatives lived.

“Glinn Arik here.” The officer’s voice was subdued.

“Yes, Glinn?”

“I have completed packing. Glinn Kovar’s property is ready for transfer."

“Effect it immediately. Gul Melset out.”

Little later, Arik came into the ready room, concealing something in his hand.

“Glinn Arik?”

“Before Kovar’s body was taken to Sickbay, I removed this,” he gave her a small object, carefully enveloped in a piece of cloth. “I knew you would want to have it.”

_The evlik bracelet he was wearing_… She felt a stab of pain, but said formally, “This is kind of you, Glinn Arik, to think of this in spite of your own loss.”

The officer saluted her and left wordlessly.

_All has been finished now, bar the service; I know that Glinn Arik is distressed. He and Glinn Kovar were friends from early childhood on, were nearly like brothers._ Melset sighed, briefly leaning back in her chair before getting up to look out of the viewport. _I have to keep my feelings at bay at all costs._ She remained where she was, mentally reviewing the phrases customary at a memorial service. The entire act was but a formality … the body would be kept in stasis then beamed to the Kovar-Rossaw family residence on Cardassia Prime for the ceremony proper. I_f only I could attend and share the grief with Devrin’s and my family; I can’t even spend some minutes in the stasis area to part from him._ For a moment, the emotions threatened to resurface….

An hour later, after she had been notified of the files’ arrival, Melset left for the officer’s mess before returning to her quarters where she stretched out on her bunk, exhausted, concentrating on shipboard decisions until she finally fell asleep.

*****

“One of most difficult elements among a gul’s duties is taking leave of a fellow crewmember who has given his life for the Union. Glinn Kovar did not die in combat, nonetheless is a casualty.” Melset looked at the attendees, her glance distant, cold with anger. “Glinn Kovar was a true Cardassian who served with dedication, who shied none of the sacrifices demanded of him. This son of Cardassia was indirectly killed by Bajoran terrorists! His death, all deaths of Cardassians ascribable to this terror will be avenged at all costs. This we promise you, Glinn Devrin Kovar, your family, and all other victims. We may be attacked, forced to fall back even, but we shall regroup, attack again and finally emerge victorious. We are Cardassians!” Her voice rose with passion before she fell silent, saluting the torpedo casing draped with the flag of the Union. Once again, her voice rang out, “Talsvar Kardassu! We shall prevail! Cardassia shall prevail!”

Her call was taken up by those present, then, after a moment of silence, they all filed out, preceded by their gul; behind them, the officer’s remains were beamed into a stasis chamber …..

At entering her quarters, she found herself facing Dr. Kedra. “Gul Melset, I have arranged for you to have your next shift off, your replacement has already been contacted. Dr. Nysson and I consider this the best option under these circumstances. The crew know Glinn Kovar was your fiancé and will understand. In case you need someone with whom to share your grief, I suggest Medic Jeskor. With him, considerations of rank are not an issue; as you have said, he is discreet and trustworthy.”

She nodded mutely, then said, “I am thankful to you for taking the initiative and shall follow your advice as regards Jeskor, if necessary.” With a slight smile that belied the formality of her words, she said, “Dismissed, Dr. Kedra.”

An hour later, the chime activated and Jeskor entered. Melset’s reaction was an impatient gesture at this breach of her privacy, as she saw it, but the medic explained, “Gul Melset, I am here as a friend. Come, let us talk, let us share.” He inclined his head, keeping eye contact until he saw her relax marginally.

He programmed a very simple meal, something to drink. “This is our own custom at such times, at home, in Ubari Province.”

Jeskor and Melset shared it as though they were equals, talking desultorily, until Jeskor slowly directed the subject to Kovar.

“We have lost an excellent officer; I remember how he always came to check on the injured. He was concerned about his troops’ well-being, made a fine commanding officer. Dr. Kedra always became rather irritated.”

A nod and a whisper of, “Yes, always. He was far more than that, always observing his subordinates, and when he recognized someone’s potential called it to my attention. Only think of Var Desan or of Kettano, a simple soldier recruited from among the desperately poor; Kovar recognized his talents, pointed them out to me, and organized supplementary training for him so that he could attend the Academy.”

“Could hardly keep him out of the infirmary that time, when you were injured in an explosion.” Jeskor’s voice was low.

Melset nodded, “I remember his complaining about not having been allowed in. He gave me this when I returned to quarters to formalize our engagement in accordance with Kelani custom.” Melset pushed back the sleeve of her uniform to show Jeskor an ornate bracelet. “Arik removed the one he had been wearing and gave it to me.”

She did not see Jeskor’s expression, “He respected your ethnicity’s customs: respect for each of his fellow combatants was one of the elements that made him stand out.

Ambitious, but not ruthless, unless in combat.”

There was no reply. Jeskor noticed the gul was holding off her feelings and only said, “Let me tell you one thing: as far as I know, he had no enemies on board, and that was the best sign. He was demanding, but always just.”

“Only those we have in common, Romulans, Klingons, all those wishing to harm the Union.” Melset’s glance strayed over to the hologram of Loo’Wess.

“Bajorans … all seeking to destroy us.” He met her eyes, challenging the pain and outrage in her own.

“And they will pay. Gul Dukat assured us of that. But those who have been lost will not return with these executions.”

“We respected that you never overstepped the regulations that you enforced.”

“Anything else would have compromised unity within the crew, and my own demands would have appeared a lie.”

They still sat together for some time, then Melset addressed Jeskor, “Medic Jeskor, You were kind to share with me according to your own customs. Should I feel the need for further assistance, I will march straight into that infirmary of yours.”

The medic considered Melset carefully while she submitted to his scrutiny. With a nod, Jeskor left. There was nothing else to say. She would have to cope by herself according to Cardassian expectations.

*****

Melset returned to duty and at the beginning of her extra off-shift, went to the officers’ mess where she took her usual place, unobtrusively listening to the conversations at other tables while reading a padd after her meal.

The prevalent emotions the crew expressed were hate and anger towards the terrorists who had precipitated this development. Melset heard the Bajorans, "shrinecrawling vermin" or "scum" as they were often called, reviled, cursed, their culture viciously derided. Melset found herself wondering why Central Command did not crush them as they would have long since deserved. They had already committed enough acts of terrorism to warrant such measures._ Why permit them to continue their resistance? A weak, contemplative, superstitious race which had been suffocating in its isolation and had not one property worthy of respect! It should be thankful to Cardassia for showing it the way to power, to rational thought! But no! Those Bajorans refuse to change, reject all the glory our people offer, fight back unceasingly... For each cell that is eradicated, another, even deadlier one, is created to take its place_.

It was a few days later that she and Talor met outside of duty. "What do you know about the Bajora?" was Melset's inquiry as she fell into step beside her subordinate.  
The Glinn was momentarily surprised by the question. "We occupied their world forty-five years ago. Once we began establishing settlements, used the Bajoran natives for labour to extract resources, we became the enemy. Those primitives actually expect us to respect them! Originally, we came to help them, civilize them... They were and are incredibly backward and superstitious, even had a caste system, the D'jarra that was the ultimate in primitiveness! They should thank us for showing them a way out of their benighted existence! They spend hours in their shrines, praying to spirits. Their Vedeks keep them ignorant of all facts, promise them eternal life if they respect and live according to their rules. Nor do they exploit the resources they have, saying they refuse to strip mine an area to extract what they do not need anyway. They are contemptible," was Talor's reaction. "They refuse to accept our inherent superiority and their role as servants, presume to desire acceptance as equals."

"And yet, both of us have learned and can use their language." Melset commented.

Talor gave the customary explanation, "Of course. We have to be able to pick up chance comments, understand transmissions, analyse their thought patterns to use their weaknesses against them."

"Now, to come to the point." Melset turned to face Glinn Talor. "You may have wondered about my taking an off-shift." She hesitated, then continued, "This is none of your concern, but the crew may tell you that Glinn Kovar was my fiancé; was a very promising officer, would have advanced to the top echelons and served the Union with dedication. His error was not that serious; he had no disciplinary measures to fear, no loss of rank, thus his suicide took everyone by surprise; unfortunately, such actions can neither be foreseen nor avoided. When such situations occur, you have to consider your crew’s feelings, those of his or her friends, but above all, the loss Cardassia has suffered.”

There were some moments of silence and Glinn Talor quickly glanced sideways; Melset was as always, calm, distant in her bearing, perhaps even more so now than before Kovar’s death.

The gul stated, "Never react to negative developments in public lest you lose your personnel’s respect and confidence in your command decisions. Always have a contingency plan to avoid such an occurrence."

Talor replied, "Yes. We are Cardassians and cope with everything, no matter how painful it may be, and make the enemy regret the crime he has perpetrated." Suddenly, she had the feeling her superior was testing her, risked a comment. "Yet Dr Kedra gave you that shift off, the bridge crew knows why. I have listened to what is being said, and what is being said expresses respect and understanding.”

"We have shared much within a short time. Once you have attained command status, always consider each member of your crew, even to the lowest-ranking troop, essential. Discover and further everyone's strengths and help crewmembers eliminate weaknesses. Keep apart as befits your rank, do not make friends with or confide in subordinates, but remain open to suggestions. That, and foregoing privileges that fulfil no practical use apart from pulling rank or humiliating a crewmember, is important. But I think you already know this."

They walked on in silence before Melset said, "Your TDY here is nearly over. Next week at this time, report to my ready room. You will be informed on your evaluation." A slight shrug, "Ah, yes, Major Tepek will be present as he has some input himself." At the door to her quarters, Melset added, "We have suggested your next posting. It should be under a commander who is as different to me as possible."

She considered Talor, then said, "This is a critical period for us all who serve Cardassia, with some presuming to question the ways which have served us well for centuries. Your family is civilian?"

"Yes. My family is active in sciences, education, their professions represent the full range of positions open to non-military personnel."

"Ah! Most interesting!” The gul smiled. “I did notice that you were surprised at seeing Major Tepek on the Orissà."

"Admittedly, especially as he spends hours on the bridge and obviously has your trust. Permission to speak freely?"

"Yes."

"The Order is an integral part of our society, but usually kept apart from military operations, certainly not requested on ships. You have explained your reasons to me, yet…" Talor fell silent.

"Yet, seeing him there makes you uncomfortable," Melset completed the sentence for her. “All of the other personnel initially had the same reactions.”

"It does, no offence meant."

"None taken. He is additional assurance for me and my crew. There are some forms of intrigue that ascribe traitorous tendencies to an innocent crewmember, could ruin this officer's career. Major Tepek protects us from dangers from outside, dissidents, saboteurs and from the inside. There is not one area on this ship without listening devices, many of them installed by me after discussing their emplacement with Major Tepek."

With amusement, she saw the Glinn’s expression betray vague discomfort.

Melset stopped, went to a corner where she looked up quickly, then, satisfied, continued. "Do you recall Var Ketos? His father was the closest friend of Procal Dukat, Prefect Dukat's father. Your father took the minutes during Procal Dukat’s trial. Var Ketos decided that he wanted to compromise you in revenge, a pathetic revenge, it is true, but revenge nonetheless. It is best you are informed, especially as he had already begun developing his nefarious little plan."

Talor stared at Melset who continued as if giving a normal report, "I can see you understand the implications. You were learning to construct explosives to sabotage equipment and how to clandestinely pass on information, classified or not, without unauthorized personnel noticing. But for the constant surveillance instituted on the Orissà, that fact, taken out of context would have presented quite a problem. After all, you did work with Glinn Masok and Var Desan in a separate, allegedly unsupervised area. Why, even I might have been involved in this intrigue for some undisclosed reason.”

Glinn Talor was now staring at her commanding officer in open shock and horror.

“Ketos had planted false evidence, manipulated voice recordings. Luckily Tepek recorded our conversation shortly after your arrival. My advice to you is to record everything. You can always delete useless elements. This precaution permitted us to discover the provenance of these forgeries.

At being confronted with the recordings during interrogation, he made a full confession. We, in turn, generously offered him a transfer which he accepted most gratefully after expecting to be subjected to court martial procedures. He doesn’t know his new commander has been informed of his error in judgement. In essence, his career has come to a permanent standstill. Your own name would finally have been cleared, but suspicion would have remained, leading to increased observation, thus a far greater chance of disaster."

"I thank you for protecting me, and for giving me the information," was Talor's calmly formal answer, but her eyes glittered with cold anger.

"You are, of course, free to repay him the favour whenever you wish, but, unfortunately, you may have to wait for some time. He has already departed." Melset activated the door to her quarters, "Remember this incident once you have assumed command. You are the superior officer, responsible for your crew's well-being and morale, even their personal integrity in case of allegations. If you act accordingly you will have the unconditional loyalty and support of your crew even under the worst circumstances. It seems you may not have to wait long for your promotion to Glinn Second Level, Glinn Talor."

With that, she entered and the door slid shut, leaving the young officer to go to her own quarters. All of her people were raised to suspicion, even to paranoid distrust, yet this one time she had barely escaped even though she could have produced enough witnesses to prove her innocence._ Watch your crew members, see to their interests and have surveillance devices everywhere. Sorry, Gul Melset. No Order member on my cruiser in spite of the fact Major Tepek saved my hide_.

At returning to duty after her off-shift, she glanced at her superior's door. Perhaps, later, I can tell you how my career develops.

As she went to her post, Var Talor realized that, even on a cruiser with a crew of 650, duty could only marginally compensate for the requirement to avoid close contact with lower-ranking officers that could provoke accusations of favouritism. No doubt a Gul could, at times, feel the need of a person he or she could trust implicitly, someone with whom it was possible to discuss decisions or conflicts, thus Melset's contact with Major Tepek which both seemed to appreciate in spite of their formal way of interacting with each other; apparently this was compensation enough. _Serving Cardassia is an honour that offsets all sacrifices and difficulties_....

A month later, she was called into the office and found herself facing Gul Melset and Major Tepek. It was Melset who addressed her. "Glinn Talor, you are to transfer to Gul Ranok's cruiser, the Planzet, when we rendezvous in a week's time. He will continue your formation, give you further training. Central Command has already agreed."

Tepek added, giving her the padd with her service records, "You are welcome to read this at your leisure. I assure you, there are no encoded messages." For once, he smiled very slightly. "Gul Ranok and Central Command have already received copies. It is not customary procedure for you to have immediate access to your files, but Gul Melset was very insistent. Success in your career, Glinn Talor." He left without a backward glance.

His manner is a good sign. Talor said very quietly, uncertain of the response she would get, "Gul Melset, I shall not disappoint your trust in my abilities."

The reaction was an open smile, "That is what I expect of you, Glinn Talor, no less. Cardassia deserves our dedication and our love, and this we can prove to her with our dedication to whatever duties we are chosen to fulfil."

A salute, an about-face, and she left.


End file.
